The Lady and the Lord
by Ice And Fire Vanessa
Summary: A friendly brotherly banter leads to something more...SLASH BoromirFaramir R


Title:  
  
Character pairing: Boromir and Faramir. SLASH. INCEST.  
  
Author's notes: What is supposed to be a friendly banter leads to a late night tryst.  
  
Faramir buried his head in his hands, groaning in memory of the morning. It's all Boromir's fault, Faramir viciously tugged at his hair as he winced at the rather unpleasant encounter which had left him horrified and utterly embarrassed. It had all started when Boromir had thoughtfully (or so Boromir seemed to assume all his plans for his brother were out of thoughtfulness ) chatted up one of the nobles' daughters.  
  
The unsuspecting lady was told that her Lord Faramir requested her presence by dearest Boromir, as Faramir now snarled with a great deal of sarcasm. And Faramir had been forcefully dragged from where he was enjoying a nice history read of the wars fought by the wargs ( Boromir had nearly dropped the book in shock when he exclaimed, 'Why would anyone write a book on wars fought by wargs?!' ).  
  
When Faramir had protested against being set up with the lady, he had nearly blurted out that he had no idea how to seduce women. He wondered if he should have pointed it out earlier, to avoid further embarrassment.  
  
Oh, and guess what, Faramir had totally made a fool of himself.  
  
He was just sorrowfully gulping down another bottle of ale when someone clapped him hard on his back, making him choke and the ale entered his wind pipe by mistake.  
  
He coughed till his face was a nice shade of plum-pink, narrowing his eyes at Boromir who had just cheerfully attempted murder.  
  
'I must say, brother, your face is a rosy shade of pink, reminds me of a peach,' Boromir grinned as he prodded Faramir's cheeks.  
  
'You know I hate you,' Faramir sullenly sulked as he glared at Boromir.  
  
'How was I to know you don't even know how to start a simple conversation?'  
  
Boromir received silence. He persisted, teasingly.  
  
'I didn't know your idea of a pick-up line was some horrifying sentence "Well, have you read about the warg war three centuries ago near Mordor?"' Boromir mimicked Faramir's tone of speech, sulky and sullen, when the younger one had spoken to the lady.  
  
Faramir continued to sullenly swirl his bottle of ale as his lips thinned.  
  
'You should have known that noble ladies do not speak of "wargs" or "Mordor", they speak of pleasant things like lavenders or roses for goodness sake!' Boromir finished by dramatically flinging up his hands like a despairing old sage.  
  
Faramir narrowed his eyes now. Oh, he had an excellent payback idea.  
  
'Then why don't you show me?' Faramir asked, raising his eyebrows in challenge.  
  
'How?'  
  
'Oh brother, you will act a handsome young warrior eager to win the affections of the most beautiful lady you have ever seen – that would be me,' Faramir finished, sure that Boromir would not take up the challenge if it involved him speaking words of praise and love to his own brother. This would shut Boromir up for sure, Faramir grinned inwardly.  
  
Silence lapsed.  
  
Then... ...  
  
'Alright, we begin now,' Boromir paused, seeing Faramir's taken aback expression, 'Well, pretend to be engaged in something for heaven's sake,'  
  
Faramir doubtfully turned back to morosely face the bottle of ale.  
  
Boromir retreated a few steps, then pretended to come nearer, spotting the er, fair lady Faramir.  
  
'Greetings – what a lovely day today is,' Boromir commented, flashing an innocent but extremely manly smile at Faramir.  
  
'Is it lovely – it seems dull and cloudy,' Faramir stopped himself too late as he pointed out the obvious.  
  
'My dear Faramir, you don't think that one could attract a lady while speaking of rain and stormy weather, do you?' Boromir raised his eyes in slight annoyance.  
  
'Let it remain cloudy then, for I'm sure such a fair lady like you will bring out the sunshine with your fair beauty – may I enquire, fair lady, what is your name?' Boromir emphasized the words "fair" and "enquire".  
  
'Er – Faramir,' Faramir snickered outright – if ever a girl was called by that name, he would not seduce her for sure.  
  
'Faramir – sufficient jewel, such a beautiful name, not too much nor too little, just perfect,' Boromir praised, like a lovestruck warrior.  
  
'Thank you for your compliment,' Faramir was learning, he coyly smiled, blushing a little like a maiden, 'What, pray tell, is your name, good sir?'  
  
I never knew Faramir was so pretty – hang on, did I just compliment my brother on his beauty – he's just playing his part well, Boromir was struck dumb for a second.  
  
'Lord Boromir, at your service, Lady Faramir,' Boromir gave a mock bow. Faramir nearly laughed at his supposed name.  
  
'How sweet of you, Lord Boromir – but what pray tell is your business hear talking to a lowly maiden of no relation to you?' Faramir decided to play the game well.  
  
'Nay, you are no lowly maiden. Your beauty is like a waterfall, shimmering and glittering as light falls upon it. Your eyes hold me breathless while you blush as prettily as an elf – you are beauty's personification on Middle Earth, sweet Faramir,'  
  
Faramir strangely felt no mirth but rather he felt pleased and smiled again, as beautifully and as coquettishly as a lady.  
  
'I thank thee, Lord Boromir, but surely you do not just come up to me and praise me,'  
  
'To be truthful, I seek a night with you, fair beauty. A night of company will do good to both our souls, I feel,'  
  
Before Faramir could reply, Boromir continued.  
  
'I just seek to get to know you better, Lady Faramir,'  
  
'Well then, I suppose I would see you tonight, back here, handsome Lord Boromir – if you excuse me, I must return to my study of warg wars,' the impish Faramir was back but as he stared into Boromir's eyes before he left, he could not help but let his fingers, nearly as smooth as a lady's, stroke his brother's rough face.  
  
He did not stay to see Boromir's reaction but he merely grinned in his own Faramir-style, the impish and boyish grin, before he nodded.  
  
That night's dinner was as normal. Boromir and Faramir held conversation as usual but it was painfully polite and guarded. As he finished his dinner, Faramir smiled politely before he got up and left the room, aware of his brother's eyes upon him as he left.  
  
He pretended to go to bed like expected, bolting his door and calling the servants to bring warm water for his bath. And after that, he lay down on his bed, waiting as the noises of men clinking glasses and talking loudly faded slowly. Then the noise of servants speaking faded as well as all retired to bed.  
  
Now. He sneaked out of the castle in pretext of going for a check on some soldiers guarding the city walls but turned halfway into the dark alley of the tavern, all the while smirking to himself.  
  
But as he neared the tavern, he questioned softly, would Boromir take him up on his little date? Or would his brother just dismiss it as one of Faramir's cranky ideas and be sleeping in his bed now?  
  
But as he entered the room, his heart leapt.  
  
Boromir was already there.  
  
'Good sir, I didn't expect you to come,' Faramir shakily smiled.  
  
Boromir studied him with what seemed like a predator's stare, hungry and intense. Faramir involuntarily backed away – his brother had never stared at anyone like that before.  
  
'My Lady Faramir, surely you don't think I would give up an opportunity to know you better, would I?' Boromir's handsome face was just inches away from Faramir's.  
  
'No, I did not think so,' Faramir whispered as he took the lead, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling the man into a hug. As he hugged his elder brother, Faramir buried his face in the soft leather of the other man's clothing.  
  
'Faramir,' Boromir now ignored all laws and morals, he held his brother close, and pinning him against the wall as he chastely kissed the dark pink lips. It tasted like heaven, to be able to hold and taste Faramir.  
  
As Faramir's fingers found the top button of Boromir's shirt, Boromir pulled away from the kiss, and regretted it as he saw the fear in Faramir's eyes. The fear of rejection.  
  
'I love you, but I think we should be doing this back at my room,' Boromir smiled as he saw the relief flood into Faramir's face.  
  
The next morning saw Faramir and Boromir together on the bed, their arms and legs wrapped around each other. A loud knocking at the door woke them up, but as Boromir drew Faramir closer in their embrace of love, they kissed once more, remembering the previous night with pleasure and love.  
  
'Boromir, are you well?' Denethor's thin, impatient voice rang out.  
  
Winking at Faramir, Boromir called out a sleepy "yes", while they shared another embrace, before Boromir tousled Faramir's hair and watched the younger man dress before affectionately stroking his cheek.  
  
'Off you go now,' Boromir grinned as Faramir lowered himself down the window.  
  
Minutes later, Faramir sat back in his own room.  
  
A secretive smile appeared on his face as he remembered Boromir's words to him that night before.  
  
'Return to me tomorrow night, Faramir,' 


End file.
